


warming up to you

by MrPenguln2



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Thighjobs, a multitude of poking people's cheeks, earnest love and affection, feelgood porn, people made of fire make the best cuddle buddies, the smut is at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguln2/pseuds/MrPenguln2
Summary: < or: perks of dating a piece of fire >the night: coldkoala: hornysabo: made of firekoala forcibly goes to sabo's room to cuddle and fuck the cold night away





	warming up to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroalba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/gifts), [helioform](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helioform/gifts).



_\--Nighttime--_

His pipe he stuck into a little custom base; his coat and hat he rested on that; this all went into the corner of the room. He took off his blue overshirt and tossed it into his hammock. Then, he sat down at his little oak writing desk and took out a pen.

Sabo was writing a letter to Luffy in his cabin. Scrunched over at his desk, sitting in its matching little oak chair, he scribbled away about his latest adventures with the other revolutionaries. His handwriting was big and loopy, and he used a lot of pages when he wrote. Probably he would have to read these to Luffy when they met up again. No problem. Sabo was a very dramatic orator, after all. Telling the story was half the fun - the other half was living it.

He also wasn't entirely sure Luffy could read, to begin with.

Sabo's cabin was tiny. He could hardly even stand up and T-pose to assert his dominance on the sea without his arms hitting its walls. He only had enough space for the hammock, the makeshift coat-rack, this desk, and underneath the desk a basket of older letters.

The furniture was a gift from Ivankov; "A little piece of home," they had said, "always take something with you to remember it!" They were tiny, so as to fit in Sabo’s tiny cabin. He could just barely perch atop the chair and have it support his weight, but Ivankov was right: it was a little piece of home. It was a delight to sit at his desk and write, and Sabo loved and appreciated his modest portions with his whole heart.

All in all, his cabin was nice enough. He even had a little barnacle-crusted window to watch the water from, when he felt like it.

"I'm _co-o-old_."

Sabo turned his head to find Koala standing at the door to his cabin. She was bundled up as best as she could manage in a speckled fleece blanket. All she had on aside was a baggy white undershirt and a little pair of tight maroon shorts.

Bundled up in the blanket like a burrito, it looked as if she wasn’t wearing anything at all - except for a pair of thick maroon socks, to match her shorts.

Sabo smirked. "How could this have happened?"

Koala stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up." Sabo only chuckled in reply.

She whined, "I don't like these winter waters." She inched forward as she spoke and sat against the edge of Sabo's desk, taking up half its workable surface in that one move. "I don't get how _anyone_ could _ever_ like the cold."

Sabo smiled and stroked her knee.

"I can't wait for warmer waters." Koala blinked. "I can't wait for the sun."

She was rambling. It was late at night; Koala must have just rolled out of bed and strolled down here to tell him that. Her eyes were squinting through lost sleep and focused on nothing in particular. Her socks didn't reach the ground when she sat on Sabo's desk, and so she kicked them lazily around.

Koala's thighs squished against Sabo's desk and folded nicely along its edge. Her skin was creamy and awash in goosebumps from the cold. Her shorts ended right at the hip and were pulled tight from sitting, making her legs bulge out and making her thighs look pleasantly plump. When Sabo realized he was staring, he withdrew his hand from her knee and glanced away and bit his lower lip in self-penance. "It has its perks," he said in a low, playful voice.

When Sabo looked away, Koala stood up. She reached out and sleepily poked Sabo's cheek and squished his face around. He eyed her and tried to smile around her finger.

"Can I help you?"

She lowered her hand and touched his shoulder. He was caught by surprise when she pulled him and his chair away from his desk, with a sudden and vast strength. "Wh-!" Sabo's arms went out to either side to steady himself.

Koala went in for the kill. She opened her arms and her blanket with a dramatic flourish. She spread her knees over Sabo's lap and sat down on his legs, her ass settling comfortably against Sabo's hips. She drew her knees up and crossed her ankles around Sabo's chair, effectively trapping him.

"H-," Sabo said, but Koala was already moving into phase two: She slumped against Sabo's chest, stretched her arms up high and wrapped them around his neck. Her blanket fell over them both. She gripped him and held their bodies close, her chest squished against his. Her nose went into the crook of his neck, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly as she began to warm up against Sabo’s toasty body.

All this happened in the space of two seconds. Now Sabo had a Koala in his lap. She clung to his body, like a . . . well, you know.

Sabo’s heart jumped. Koala’s body was icy cold, like a popsicle. Though she was quickly melting, clinging to Sabo like this. Comparatively, Sabo's body was burning up - and not just because he was made of fire.

Koala readjusted and her body ground against his for a delightful few seconds. Sabo bit the inside of his cheek. His arms were still sticking awkwardly outward, like chicken wings, to either side. He didn't know what to do with them.

He opted for this: he withdrew his hands towards his body slowly, carefully, and slipped them beneath Koala's blanket. He wrapped his arms around her barrel and pulled her into a tight, boiling hot embrace.

Koala, meanwhile, felt like she was stewing. She sighed happily, like the steam being let out of a ravioli. She kicked her feet around, and her socks dragged lazily against the ship’s cold hardwood floor.

"...much better," she murmured into Sabo's ear.

 

_\--Daytime--_

Sabo stood in the sunlight above deck, overseeing something stupid. Two revolutionaries were fighting over a mast they were supposed to be raising together, and Sabo was supervising. His face was a mask of amusement and mischief.

Koala sidled up next to him. "Hey-- hold this." She handed him an ice cold, raw, plucked chicken.

Sabo inspected the bird in his hand and gave it an experimental squeeze. It was frozen all the way through. He grinned and laughed, "You're wanting me to thaw it?"

Koala saluted him with two fingers and stuck her tongue out. "Why waste time waiting for it to thaw naturally? Just a little longer ought to do it. I’m gonna throw it at Dragon, and I want to maximize the quantity of _slap_ . It has to be thawed _just enough_."

Sabo pretended to be exasperated. "Why do I put up with you?" The bird in his hands rapidly softened.

She suddenly snatched it back, satisfied with Sabo’s brief cooking of her bird. In the same motion she touched his shoulder, pulled herself up to his face and kissed his cheek. She poked him in the same spot and slipped away, as quickly as she had appeared.

Sabo pulled his hat down over his face to hide his smile. He murmured to himself, "...Oh, yeah."

Then he heard distant screams, woahs, and a crash as the revolutionaries he was supervising dropped their mast into the deck.

****

_\--Nighttime--_

Sabo continued to write his letter, and Koala continued to warm herself against his body. She kicked her socks around and hummed a little tune as she dozed. Sabo’s one arm was wrapped around her body, the other quietly scratched his pen against his page.

Sabo cleared his throat and began to speak in a low and reassuring whisper. "I'm happy to help - really, I am - but don't get too comfortable. If you fall asleep on me, I'll have to carry you back to your room,” He leaned back and scratched his pen against his head. “And, you know, I'd rather not, uh… go to all that effort-,"

Koala poked his cheek with her finger, cutting him off. She giggled and stuck her tongue out, and then went back to dozing.

Sabo moved slowly, intently, and did these things in this order: he set down his pen, he lifted his hand, he wrapped it around Koala's finger, he pulled it away from his face, and then he just held it. His cheek glowed where she had touched him, and he smiled around it. She was so sleepy she could hardly curl her finger around his hand. She was content to let her hand simply rest in Sabo's grasp.

"Hey now, that one hurt," Sabo teased. "Really. My face might bruise."

"Mm." Koala shifted in her seat again, grinding her ass into Sabo's lap. She swung her head around to Sabo's other side, brought her sleepy lips against his face and kissed his cheek. Sabo tried not to stiffen up. His heart pounded; he could hear it in his ears.

"There," Koala said softly. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. "All better." Then she continued to plant little pecks all over Sabo's face.

This kills the man; Sabo set down his pen and turned his letter over. He withdrew both of his arms and brought his hands to Koala's body - one to the curve of her back, one to her hip. Koala continued to kiss him. Slowly, lazily, she pecked his face, over and over. Each time she pulled away, her soft lips left his skin with a little _pop_.

_Peck. Pop. Peck. Pop._

****

_\--Daytime--_

" _Sabo-o-o!!_ " Koala's voice sang out across the ship. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted again,. " _Sabo-o-o,_ come here!!"

Hack was standing behind her. She turned to him and said, "Watch, I bet you anything he's gonna make some super dramatic entrance, maybe fly in from over the water in a blaze of fire--"

From below, Sabo opened a hatch in the middle of the ship’s deck and climbed through it, stubbing his toe on the way up. He dusted off his coat and stumbled over to where Koala and Hack were standing. He smiled and waved as he approached.

"It is lucky for you that we made no actual bet," Hack murmured to Koala bemusedly. "Otherwise I would have just won it."

“Hey, great timing,” Sabo said breathlessly when he arrived. “I’ve been hiding from Dragon, can you help me? He seems to think that I threw a frozen, partially-thawed, raw plucked chicken at his face, from the shadows.”

As he explained this he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. He stared right at Koala as he spoke. Koala looked at the sky, the ship, the sea, innocently whistling a little tune to herself.

“That’s wild,” she remarked.

****

_\--Nighttime--_

Sabo glanced at the door. He didn't want anyone walking in on this shameful display. Heaven forbid anyone catch him holding hands, or - dare he even _think_ it - cheek-kissing?

Well, he was probably safe. Sabo closed his eyes and began to stroke Koala's body. His heart was pounding like a furnace; his body was an inferno. He could feel Koala starting to sweat, but still she clung, tight as ever. She didn't even drop her blanket. Sabo was embarrassed - he was starting to get hard. He hoped Koala didn't notice.

Koala's open mouth fell softly against Sabo's cheek. She suddenly sucked in tight and pulled Sabo's whole face over an inch, and then let him go with a loud pop. She left a little silvery arc of saliva hanging between her lip and his face, and a pinkening mark on his cheek. She giggled sleepily and leaned her head against his, nuzzling their foreheads together.

"T-thanks, I appreciate that," Sabo said. Desperately he was trying to keep his voice cool and just a little bit sassy. Aloof. He turned his head to one side and brought up his hand to wipe at his face.

Koala's nose ground against his. " _Sabo-o-o~_ " she whined, "My legs are still cold."

She opened her eyes. Deep and honey brown and full of comfort and love, they reflected the little bit of lantern light warming the room. Her lips were a breath away from his. She whispered, "Touch me,"

Sabo swallowed. He started to sweat.

She whispered, "Warm me up."

"S-sure-," Sabo choked. His cool facade, impossible to keep up, was abandoned. His chest burned. He felt like the saliva in his mouth was magma. "Sure thing--"

 

_\--Daytime--_

"Sabo!" Koala shouted, and lifted an open lantern above her head.

Sabo formed a hot ball of fire in his palm, and he shot it across the ship with a flick of his wrist. "Here!"

Koala danced with the lantern across the deck. She leapt into the air and caught the fireball in the lantern's body, lighting it up. She stuck the landing and gave Sabo a big thumbs up, and a grin.

At some point that day the revolutionaries docked somewhere to get supplies. They went roaming through a little market town, collecting various necessities and baubles. Sabo found a little porcelain fish that he thought Koala would love. He snatched it while the abusive shopkeep had his back turned. He also allowed his hands to wander across food stalls, and handed his spoils to some hungry-looking street kids.

When Sabo strolled back to the ship, he found Koala standing battle-ready, feet shoulder-width apart and hands on her hips, with a very angry official shouting in her face.

He was an office-worker's nightmare. A huge fella dressed in a too-tight suit, big old white beard and bald on top, shouting himself bright red about this and that and the other. The crux of the matter was that they, the revolutionary army, ought to have not docked their boats where they did. The man kept waving some sort of permit or warrant around in the air.

Koala faced this tirade for almost an hour until finally, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sabo making his way back to the ship. Sabo pointed at the angry man and then at himself, asking if he should intervene. With a tiny wave of her hand, Koala expressed her handle on the situation and told Sabo to go on aboard.

Sabo slipped deftly by. As he passed, he found himself needing to sneeze.

At the same time, Koala suddenly snatched the warrant from out of the angry officer's hand. Only her arm moved, the rest of her body was like ice. The officer’s shouting ceased, and he stared at the paper she was now holding. Koala said quietly, "Sabo?" She held the paper over her shoulder.

Sabo took the paper and sneezed into it. Immediately it lit aflame, and a second later it was just ash in the wind. Sabo sniffed, wiped his nose, and boarded the ship. The red-faced man was stunned, his mouth agape. Koala smirked.

****

_\--Nighttime--_

Koala's plump thighs were shivering against Sabo's hips. Slowly, purposefully, he let his trembling hand drift from her hip to her thigh. He squeezed it and it bulged around his fingers. He let out a low, hot breath.

"That's it," Koala whispered. Her lips were settled in a comforting, half open grin against the side of his face, just next to his ear.

Sabo swallowed. He stroked Koala's thigh, moving up and down her leg with a tender petting motion. His burning palm and dancing fingers traced glowing lines into Koala’s leg that made her skin tingle. She fidgeted in pleasure.

"That feels _so~_ much better..."

Sabo dared to touch her with his other hand at the same time. His hand met her body at the hip, and he slipped his fingers easily under her baggy shirt. He gave her love handle a cherishing squeeze and touched her belly with his open palm. Then he slid his fingers up her side, over her ribcage.

Her skin was slick with sweat, and Sabo could feel her heartbeat. Her whole body gently pulsed.

"You're doing w-wonderfully," Koala whispered. Her breath was growing hot, and labored. "You're _amazing~_..."

Sabo was glad for the dim lighting; his face must have been red as fire. He felt like he was burning, no doubt. When he squeezed Koala she made the cutest little squeaks and gasps; it made him hot and it made him hard and it made him want to touch her more. Koala drew her legs tighter around Sabo's barrel and squeezed her thighs against his midriff.

And Sabo’s dick was squeezing hard against Koala's ass. It must have felt like sitting on a coal. A fat, throbbing coal...

When he wasn't hyperfocused on Koala's body, her hips, her thighs, her mouth, her chest - he was focused on making himself as minimally obtrusive as possible. But Koala didn't make it easy. No-- she made it really, really _hard_.

Koala slid her hand down Sabo's chest. When she went over his heart, it skipped. She found Sabo's hand still massaging her thigh and placed hers over it, interlacing their fingers. She moved Sabo's hand up and down her own leg, warming herself with it. Sabo could have cried-- it felt so good.

Koala bit her lip. "That feels _so good_ ," she gasped.

"K-Koala," Sabo tried to say.

With her other hand, she suddenly traced the line of his jaw, now covered in little pink marks. She brushed back the hair over his scar. She stretched her body and lifted her face and touched her lips to his eye, as gently as a cloud. Sabo felt a strange mix of emotions, but chief among them--

"I like that," he whispered. Koala smiled and kissed his scar again, and again. Softly, ever so softly.

Sabo slipped both of his hands away from Koala's legs and up under her shirt. With one he felt her side, with the other he felt her back. The knots in her muscles melted as he rolled his fingers over them. Koala sighed against his eye, and Sabo squinted it shut and grinned.

Sabo’s fingers found the edges of the scar between her shoulders. He hovered his hand in the air above her scar, warming it, testing the waters. Then, he let each of his fingers drop, light as a feather, until his whole palm was against her scar. He gave it one, light pet.

Koala shivered. He felt her jaw clench against his face. Then, she melted into him even more. She said, "Your hands are magic."

Sabo smiled. He could cry-- for a variety of reasons.

Koala kissed his scar again, then his ear again. Sabo leaned backwards and closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure of touching her. Koala kissed his neck.

Sabo’s head rolled forward and he suddenly found her lips just a breath's space away from his. They hesitated.

Then, she kissed him.

Then, he kissed back.

****

_\--Daytime--_

Sabo stood somewhere on the ship's upper deck, in a nook overlooking the sea. He was reading from a small book in his hands, enjoying the warmth of the sunset. A cool night time breeze was just beginning to stir. Tonight, he thought, he would write a letter to Luffy. It had been about a week since his last.

Koala entered without Sabo noticing. She snuck up on him, tiptoeing mischievously behind his periphery. She wiggled her arm in under his, reached up to his face and poked his cheek. She made a fart noise with her tongue.

Sabo grinned. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Hewwo to you, too." Koala replied. She danced around Sabo, traipsing about like a ballet dancer. "Lazy day, today," she said. She was already dressed for bed, wearing just a baggy white undershirt, some tight maroon shorts, and some matching fluffy socks.

"You're gonna get cold tonight in just that," Sabo teased. "Ivankov told me we'd be sailing through wintry waters all night."

Koala leaned against the railing and stuck her tongue out at the sunset. "If I get cold, I can just come to you," she reasoned.

Sabo didn't suspect what she meant, and shook his head bemusedly. He returned to his book, leaning against the overlook-nook's railing, his hair and jaw now framed by the smoldering sunset. Koala watched him read for a few moments.

She reached into her pocket and withdrew a closed hand. "Hey, hold this," she said.

Sabo extended his hand, not taking his eyes off his book. Koala opened her empty hand and slipped her fingers between his.

Sabo glanced down in surprise. Koala sidled up next to him, leaned against him, and squeezed their shoulders together. She smiled contentedly.

Sabo quietly closed his book and replaced it in his coat pocket. He pulled his hat down over his face to hide his blushing smile.

****

_\--Nighttime--_

Sabo moved Koala into his hammock. More or less: he picked her up, spun around on his heel (knocking over his chair in the process), and deposited Koala directly into his blankets. He clambered in after her and climbed on top of her. Koala spread her legs and wrapped them around his body again. He seized her thighs and his hips rolled forward, grinding his dick through his clothes against her ass.

"Took you long enough," Koala teased. Sabo touched her face and kissed her lips in reply.

Koala kissed him and latched on, and didn’t let him up for air. She put her hands behind his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. Sabo squeezed her love handles and pulled her shirt up over her chest, exposing her belly to the biting cold air. Koala grabbed the hem of Sabo’s pants and pulled his hips against her, to keep out the cold.

Sabo was unstoppable. He kissed Koala's neck. She wrapped her arms around his chest and dug her nails into his back. "You do this better than anyone," she gasped gleefully.

"Koala, please..." Sabo begged. He put his hands on her thighs and spread them apart. She saw his cock throb under his clothes. His pants threatened to split at the seams "I-I need these," he said, squeezing her legs.

Koala licked her lips. She swiftly undid his belt. "If you're waiting on me, then you're wasting time!" she teased. She stroked his bulge over his clothes and Sabo couldn't contain a surprised moan. _”O-oh!”_

Koala freed Sabo’s dick. It sprung out of his pants and slapped against her belly. He was already beginning to leak onto her skin. Sabo shivered. Koala bit her lip and bounced her eyebrows and gently stroked his dick, feeling it throb and convulse in her fingers. "Gorgeous, as always," she praised.

Sabo suddenly grabbed for her knees and drew them up into the air, closing her legs around his cock. Her thighs were slick with sweat and squished deliciously around Sabo’s dick. He gasped.   _"Oh, golly!"_ He squeezed her thighs and rolled his hips against them, letting his cock slide between her legs, in, and out. In, and out.

Koala leaned backwards and let him have his fun. She giggled, " _Golly_ , huh? Oh, dear Sabo, you can’t contain yourself around me!" She stretched her arms out over her head and gave Sabo a teasing side-eye glance. "You really like me that much?" Sabo, though hyperfocused on fucking Koala's thighs, smiled and let out a few breathless laughs. He nodded eagerly.

She licked her lips and watched, enraptured, as Sabo's cock pumped between her thighs. Her slick skin glowed in the burning candlelight. She squished her chubby thighs together and giggled when she felt Sabo’s legs nearly give out under the extra pressure.

Sabo’s gyrating slowed to a more manageable, sustainable pace. He meant to savour every ounce of friction. He blew air through his lips and murmured under his breath, _“Holy fuck.”_

Koala grinned. Sabo's dick reached well beyond her legs, even past her navel. It was big around as her forearm. She palmed its tip with one hand, and put her other hand in her mouth and let her saliva gather. Then, she wrapped her wet fingers around his dick and started pumping. She gave Sabo a sexy little smile. He was melting in her hands. “Does that feel good, baby?”

 _"S-so good-,"_ Sabo cried. He leaned into Koala even more. Her legs were folded almost flat against her body now, and still Sabo pumped his cock between her thighs. His dick was ramming into her belly with every thrust, giving Koala the oddest sensation in her guts. She felt like they were being stirred up. She could hardly handle it.

"Oh, f-fuck!" she moaned, her voice hiccuped by Sabo's cock hitting her stomach. She arched her back and pressed her belly deeper into Sabo’s thrusting cock. She buried her face in her arms and panted, and the gyrations of her body began to match Sabo’s. Their moans synchronized, every so often punctuated by a crying name. _"K-Koala-," - "Oh, Sabo!”_

Sabo gave one-, two-, three final thrusts, shouted _“Fuck!”_ and came. His jizz spilled out in hot, thick ropes. It painted her belly and leaked between her thighs and spilled onto the hammock - a gooey, sweaty mess. Koala let her hand wander through the mess, gently massaging her beat-up stomach. Her head was lost in a cloud of lust.

Sabo fell backwards, letting go of Koala's legs and grabbing his dick. He worked himself, milking his last few ounces out. Koala watched while playing in her mouth with the tips of her fingers. Sabo brought his grinding hand to the base of his cock and shot one last spurt. It struck Koala in the face; a dash across her cheek. She flinched and laughed. "Holy fuck, Sabo-," she chastised.

Sabo grinned sheepishly. Koala wiped at her face with her thumb and dragged her hand through the mess that had been made between her thighs. She began to lick it off her fingers. Now it was Sabo's turn to watch, enraptured. She swallowed and suddenly began to choke. "Spicy--" she complained. Sabo covered his face with one hand and chuckled under his breath.

Koala combed her fingers through her hair and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Well?" she asked, spreading her legs again. She let her clean hand wander down her belly and slip under her shorts. She bit her lip and inhaled sharply. "You gonna leave me all hot and bothered like this?"

Sabo grinned. His senses and his coolness had finally returned. "Of course, how selfish of me," he said in a low, suave voice. He slipped his dick back into his pants and leaned forward, crawling over Koala until their faces were together. He put one hand behind her head, and the other against the hem of her shorts, and whispered, "Allow me."

****

_\--Daytime--_

"Hey, do you love me?"

Sabo nearly choked. They had been holding hands in silence since the sun kissed the sea, and this was the first thing Koala had said out loud in, like, twenty minutes. He turned towards her with wide eyes. He could tell his face was already turning red. "You know I do!" He sputtered.

Koala stuck her tongue out at him. "You're right. I just like to make you say it." She poked his cheek and teased, "You get so embarrassed!"

Sabo suddenly took her hand in his and moved it away from his face. He spun Koala as if they were dancing. She made a few confused noises and stepped awkwardly around to keep her balance. Sabo brought her to a gentle stop; he had pinned her between himself and the railing. He said, "Perhaps I ought to embarrass you, in return."

Koala's eyes widened. "H-," she said. Sabo thought he saw her swallow. She was so close, so close to him right now. Was she nervous, too?

Sabo lowered his head and touched his forehead to hers.

Koala shivered.

Sabo asked innocently, "Hey, do you love me?"

Koala was blushing. She tried to turn away, but Sabo took up her whole field of view. He was still holding her hand, holding it far above their heads.. She couldn’t escape. She made a fart noise with her mouth. Sabo chuckled.

"You know that I do," she said quietly. She pressed her body against his in a wordless embrace.

Sabo let go of her hand and hugged her. "I know," he teased. "I just need you to say it." In his mind, Sabo pumped his fist victoriously. He actually hadn't had anything in mind that would embarrass her.

Koala wrapped her arms around him and pressed her burning face into his chest. "Hey," she said, muffled by his coat.

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too."

****

_\--Nighttime--_

Sabo surrounded Koala in the hammock. She was laid on her side in his lap, and he cradled her. One of his hands was in Koala's shorts, massaging her mound and playing with her clit. The other was wrapped around her chest, groping her breast.

Koala had one hand wrapped around Sabo's wrist, squeezing affirmatively as he worked her pussy. The other was in her mouth, and she was chewing on her fingers. She moaned around them, "S-so _go-o-ood~_ "

Sabo was in heaven. Her breast was divine and her pussy was a tremoring, quaking ocean. He whispered sweet words next to her ear; he kissed the back of her neck. He gently rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger, and in the same moment gave her nipple a mirrored, identical pinch.

Koala inhaled sharply. "Oh fuck, Sabo-,” she gasped. _“Please, more-,"_

Sabo was only too happy to oblige. His hand was boiling hot, and Koala was melting in his touch. She fit underneath him so well, and with the walls of the hammock rising up around her, she was totally ensconced in a universe of warmth and pleasure and Sabo.

Sabo nibbled her ear and Koala whined.

 _"Faster,"_ she gasped.

"Very well."

_"Deeper,"_

"Of course."

Koala was inconsolable. So lost in her own pleasure, she could hardly even summon the willpower to look Sabo in the eye. Her gaze instead bounced distractedly around; from her body, to the bedding, to the ceiling, to the dying lantern on Sabo’s desk. Her eyes were crossed, and she was drooling.

Sabo grinned, “For you, my love-- anything.”

He hit a particularly good spot at a particularly pleasing temperature and Koala's whole body grew tense. "Oh f-fuck, right there, right th-" Koala hardly had the space to breathe. " _P-please, baby~_ "

Sabo’s middle two fingers slipped into her pussy and Koala cried out. His palm squished against her clit, grinding it between her lips, He let his hand grow hot, and he massaged her deeply.. Koala's head rolled against the hammock and she inhaled a long, hot gasp. Her whole body squeezed together under Sabo, and then she came. Wave after slow, slow wave poured out of her. Sabo milked her, playing with her lips and massaging her clit.

Finally, she loosened. She slumped against Sabo, body trembling and drenched. Her shirt was tangled up and stained, and her shorts were clinging for dear life down around her knees. She focused on breathing, and turned her eyes towards Sabo's and blinked, and smiled. "Y-, you're the best," she gasped.

Sabo poked her cheek. "I know," he teased, and then he touched her chin and kissed her in the same spot.

"I love you," Koala murmured.

"I love you, too." Before Sabo could even murmur it back, she was dead asleep. Ass out, drenched in sweat and having just cum like a fountain - within the minute, she was snoring.

Sabo sighed, then laughed, and settled into the hammock next to her. The sheets were soaked, though he tried as best he could to maneuver them into their dryest positions.

Now he had to take Koala back to her bunk. Sabo wrapped one arm under Koala's neck, and the other around her chest, and held her close.

He'd take her back soon. He just needed to rest his eyes.

****

_\--Daytime--_

In the smallest hour of the early morning, when just a bit of summery sun was shining through Sabo's little window, a flying fist struck his cheek and startled him awake. It was Koala, pushing his face away, trying to increase the space between them in the hammock.

"Too _hot,_ " she whined.


End file.
